1. Field of the Invention
Needlepoint Supporting Frame and Clip Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,500 issued to Dorothy Connors one of the co-inventors of the present invention, an adjustable needlepoint supporting frame is disclosed and claimed. The workpiece in the frame disclosed in the above-identified patent is supported by recess engaging elongate resilient bodies. From experience it has been found that such resilient bodies when disposed in recesses do not frictionally engage the needlepoint workpiece with a sufficient force to assure that the workpiece will at all times remain in a taut condition. Also, the frame of the prior above-identified patent limits the area of the needlepoint workpiece that may be supported within the confines thereof.
A major object of the present invention is to provide improved resilient clips that are easily mounted on a frame to assure that the needlepoint workpiece will remain in a taut position thereon, due either to frictional engagement therewith or frictional engagement in combination with positive engagement of the workpiece. The improved clips are not only easily mounted on the frame but are also easily removed therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to supply an adjustable four-sided frame that is not only satisfactory for supporting needlepoint workpieces of normal size, but by the use of elongate extensions may be expanded to accommodate needlepoint workpieces of greater than normal size.